Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technique of communicating with an external device.
Description of the Related Art
Short distance wireless communication has been developed as a communication method, and there is known a technique of achieving security or performing authentication by using short distance wireless communication. There is proposed a method of issuing entry data to an IC card which enters a security management region, and issuing an entry data deletion instruction to an IC card which exits from the region (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-033917).
There is also proposed a method of performing authentication using a tag ID and an apparatus, and displaying, if the tag ID is stored in the apparatus, data in accordance with the tag ID (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-340325).
In the method proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-033917, however, when communication is performed, data information managed in the IC card is only rewritten, and the IC card is not used to operate an apparatus.
Likewise, in the method proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-340325, a card type IC having a tag ID is not used to operate an apparatus.